Savior
by Desari999
Summary: And there you are, taking everything away. All the pain, the mistrust. Taking every single discomfort and changing it to pure and utter bliss. You took me away, so far away from that cold and dark place. You sheltered me, and showed me what was real. You stayed through every single hardship and here you are now. Loving me with all that you are and showing me in every touch.


_**Disclaimer: Sunrise owns these sexy bad asses not I . . . I wasn't aware of how hard that would have been to say. **_

_**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**_

_And tomorrow will be just like any other day. A new day full of sun shine and hope for the living. That is what we are forced to believe. And with every second a new opportunity arises. A new breath of life is taken. The privilege of life is given yet again and we pray for the same the next day._

[Hr]

The building rose high in the sky. A massive beast that consisted of three floors surrounded by tall pillars and court yards, connected to the one building there were two others slightly behind it making a triangle and all Natsuki Kuga could do was stand and stair in awe. She had never went to a school like this before, with its huge campus that consisted of more than one pool, tennis courts, multiple tracks, obstacle courses, soccer fields, and a lot more or so says the brochure. She wondered how the school could afford to pay for all this, considering the town itself was run down and broke. Sighing she realized she would be spending the majority of her time here from now on with people she had no interest in meeting. Garderobe, the name echoed in her mind and she looked at the school yet again. Apparently most students stayed on campus, including a few of the staff except for the few kids that lived in same town.

"I'm excited! We get to go back to school!" A young girl with long reddish brown hair tired back in two braids with blue eyes yelled and Natsuki looked at her roommate out of the corner of her eye. Akira Yumemiya, the girl had these two weird bangs that stuck out making them look like ant antennas and her blue eyes were always light and shiny. She wasn't normally so annoying in the mornings, but today they all had reason to be excited. Either that or Natsuki had gotten way too comfortable with her considering she was her roommate at Searrs Orphanage.

"Can it loud mouth" The only male in the group said in an irritated tone. Yuuichi Tate, he was a very tall boy. Natsuki had never really liked him much but they were all stuck in the same position. He was also the oldest of their group so she would like to think that if they were randomly attacked he wouldn't run away. He had yellowish blonde hair and blue eyes and even though she knew that many girls found him attractive she sure as hell didn't see it.

"Grandma always said—"

"Yeah, well grannie ain't here so shut up." The blonde haired boy said turning away from the group to lean up against one wall of the gate entrance of the school. Natsuki tuned the other two out while glancing at the only other member of their group that wasn't annoying her. The young girl with deep amber eyes was looking around one second then looking down at her stomach with a frown on her face the next. Natsuki looked through the gate, yes a fricken gate, to the court yard. It was filled with student's wasting time before school started and was covered with various trees. Unable to block the other two people out any longer Natsuki growled and turned away from the group. She felt irritated already at the fact that she was forced out of her bed earlier and these people kept walking by them staring. Stupid kids, you would think people had better manners since they went to such an "extravagant" school.

Natsuki felt a tug on her skirt and she forced herself not to flinch, at least the uniform wasn't that bad, even if it was a skirt. The blue tie she believed should go but the white button down shirt wasn't that bad. "Natsuki, I'm hungry." Natsuki looked down at the youngest of their group and sighed. Mikoto Minagi, the young girl had wide amber eyes, was a huge mystery ever since she came to Searrs orphanage. She was skinny as a rail but don't let that fool you. She packed quiet a punch and she was ALWAYS hungry.

"Yeah, I know Mikoto; you only ate breakfast once today." Natsuki smiled at the little girl and fought to rub her hand through the short hair and trail her finger down one of the two braids at the base of her neck like she did when the girl cried.

"She ate my half of my cereal this morning." The blonde haired boy with blue eyes whined being brought out of his argument with Akira to complain about Mikoto stealing his food. Natsuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can we all just be quiet? People are staring." Natsuki looked over to the small group of teenaged kids and glared. The group sauntered off and Natsuki smiled another victory for the Kuga Death Glare. With this the group stayed quiet, and stood awkwardly outside of the front gate. It wasn't long before the bell rang, telling the students that it was time to go inside and officially start one of the most mundane activities of their lives. Natsuki watched them and sighed. This would be her life soon enough. Stretching she tugged on her elbows pulling her shoulders and then grabbed her feet pulling backwards. Natsuki sneezed causing herself to pitch forward. Natsuki let out a squeal that caused Tate, Mikoto, and Akira's attention and they just watched.

Natsuki hopped forwards trying to gain her balance. Instead she ended up falling on her ass just as a group of people walked by. A pale, average height, short red haired girl began laughing causing the rest of them to look over at her. Natsuki blushed, she knew she was blushing, her cheeks felt to hot and she was extremely embarrassed. The pale, ginger, brat kept laughing until an orange haired girl grabbed her by the ear and dragged her away when the next bell rang. Natsuki heard faint words about being late and she sighed. _Awesome job Kuga real fucking nice_. Natsuki sighed and stood up wiping off the back of her skirt. Realizing that her skirt might have flown up another head to toe blush covered her face and her small group began chuckling. Yuuichi, Akira, and Mikoto stopped laughing but still smiled and Natsuki grimaced. Ok ½ point for Kuga Death Glare. The third bell rang and Natsuki frowned. _They must already be in their first periods by now right? What is stopping us from going in? Oh right, those . . ._ Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by Tate's voice.

"This is ridiculous! Where are those two mall cops anyway? Why do we have to be escorted into a school we aren't criminals!" Tate complained yet again. He hated waiting and often grew impatient. Akira giggled at the insult but turned to watch the sky instead, it was a bright blue today and she was excited.

"Mall cops huh? I'm hurt that you think so low of me. Besides you can outrun a mall cop you cannot out run me." A voice from the left caused the group of four to face the intruder. Tate instantly blushed. There stood a tall woman with long reddish brown hair and light green eyes. She was wearing slacks and a blouse that didn't quite cover all it needed to. She smiled at the group and walked closer. She seemed all nice and sweet but Natsuki knew from experience that you did not cross her. She was very young and already pretty on up there in her career. She didn't know much about Midori's past but she knew that it wasn't all that easy either.

"What makes you think I can't out run you Midori?" Tate sneered at the tall woman with long red hair. Midori was one of the cop's that helped out the kids from Searrs and unlike many other cops, didn't give them a hard time. She knew that they weren't delinquents and understood how hard life can be when no one around you cares.

"Because little boy' Midori held up her arm, her index finger pointing at Tate with the other three pulled back against her palm making the shape of a gun. 'I have a gun, and would not be afraid to shoot your little ass you ingrate." Natsuki snorted with laughter along with Mikoto and Akira and they laughed even harder when Tate turned away with a blush on his face mumbling about dumb mall cops. "And that's Mrs. Sugiura to you."

"Will you stop picking on them Sugiura and get them to class? God, I can't let you do anything by yourself." A whimsical voice came from behind Midori and there stood a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. Her dark blue eyes focused on Midori and the other shivered. Alyssa Searrs, Midori's partner was not one to play games with; mostly because she always won, and second she would shoot your ass without a second thought. Her eyes were cold, and calculating, and she was always noticed no matter where she was. You couldn't help but admire that long golden mane or those electric blue eyes. It was so different from her voice, and often caused people to underestimate her and that was a big mistake in itself.

"Awe, but Alyssa! He started it! He called us mall cops." Midori complained, she even stomped her foot and Natsuki held back her laugh at Alyssa's obviously irritated face. Not wanting Searrs to turn that scowl towards her.

"That's Searrs, to you idiot." A small look crossed her face and she gave Tate a look that Natsuki was sure made him crap his pants. "Are you brats ready to go to school or are we going to just stand out here?" She gave the group a look of bored impatience.

"I don't mind standing I'm pretty comfortable ya know since I've been standing here over an hour" Natsuki said giving the two cops a glare and at her surprise they both blushed and looked down. This caused her to raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, sorry about that.' Alyssa glared at Midori while the blush on her cheeks faded and she turned her blue gaze on Natsuki. 'This idiot forgot to mention we would be escorting you four here, when we arrived at the orphanage we were told you were already here." Natsuki and the others all gave Midori a look, she just grinned sheepishly at them.

"What? You can't blame me blame Yohko she's the reason it slipped my mind.' Midori shot them a wink. 'If you know what I mean." Realizing what she was meaning Natsuki blushed and looked down while Alyssa grabbed her by the ear and dragged her through the school gates motioning for the rest to follow. Mikoto and Akira were giggling at the display the two cops made, the comment probably flying over their heads. Midori and Alyssa were drawing attention from everyone once inside the building and Natsuki kept her head tilted towards the floor and stayed far behind them as if to say Don't look at me. I'm not with them. Tate it seemed had the same idea and they ended up walking side by side. That is until Natsuki decided she didn't want to be near Tate either and sped up to walk beside Akira and Mikoto leaving Tate in the back with a scowl on his face. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at him and kept following Midori and Alyssa, who had let go of Midori's ear so her yelling wouldn't interrupt the classes.

Natsuki was slightly nervous but she didn't show it. She felt Mikoto grab onto her skirt and she smiled at the girl, _Mikoto would be the most nervous since she wouldn't be in the same part of the school as the rest of us_. Natsuki was thankful that at least she has Yuuichi, if she were to be honest with herself and Akira with her. Placing a hand on Mikoto's head she smiled. "It's gonna be ok, you can always run to come get me if you need me." Mikoto smiled up at her and nodded. After a few twist and turns Natsuki decided she should start paying attention to where she was going in case she had to escape. A leftover fear of her past life, Akira was humming silently and the classrooms were dead silent. She didn't even hear the cafeteria or classes being too loud, but then again they were probably on other floors. They rounded a corner then stopped, the room was very open and a few students were wandering around while others were sitting on various couches studying. There were a few offices and a few other doors that had no name plates so Natsuki had no idea where they led to but in the center of the room sat a spiral staircase.

Midori started up the staircase throwing the group a glance behind her shoulder indicating they should follow, so they did. Alyssa walked up behind Midori, followed by Akira Natsuki and Mikoto walked side by side with Tate bringing up the rear. They stopped in front of a huge solid oak door and Natsuki fought the urge to say _**Dun Dun Dun**_. "I'm suddenly nervous." Akira whispered, almost wanting not to be heard but they all did. Naturally Natsuki or Tate would have chosen that moment to tease her but they were feeling the same as her.

"Already we're taking a trip to the principal's office and we've only been inside for fifteen minutes." Tate whispered and Natsuki fought the smirk from his comment although she had to agree.

"I don't give it long before one of you is back here shortly." Alyssa said hearing their conversation while Midori knocked. This earned her a glare from all four of the teens. They didn't necessarily like each other but they defiantly didn't like being put down.

"You might be surprised, not all children are smart asses like you." Natsuki said, already irked by Alyssa's very air of arrogance. Even if she could beat her ass, she still didn't like it when people accused her of things she hasn't even done. Even if they were probably right.

Alyssa smirked at the girl. "Ah, true Kuga, but you are." Before Natsuki could bite back a retort the door opened and A quiet voice rang through the room and out to the stair case.

"Come in." The voice said and Midori instantly walked through the pathway followed by Alyssa. Before Akira could enter Natsuki reached out and grabbed her shirt in some silly fear that if she entered she wouldn't come back.

"Natsuki? What are you doing?" Akira asked looking at the girl over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh uh, sorry." Natsuki said softly while trying to fight the blush from covering her face.

"Weird much Kuga? God, come on Akira just go inside already." Tate said impatiently, he didn't need the girls freaking out like right now. Akira nodded and stepped inside the room. It was dark and very cold compared to the rest of the school. There were ramps but she couldn't see much. She didn't see Alyssa or Midori and she became scared. Natsuki and Mikoto followed by Tate had already entered the room. They couldn't see hardly anything and the next thing they knew the door creaked and then closed with a boom causing the group to turn and run to it.

"Natsuki! I can't see!" Mikoto wailed and grabbed onto Natsuki's shirt causing Natsuki to bend down to her knees.

"What the fuck is going on here! Midori! Alyssa!" Natsuki practically screamed while Tate was trying to push open the door with no luck. They froze when a dark chuckle filled

[Hr]

"Hahahahahahaha! Did you their faces?!" Midori fell onto her knees laughing at the scared sounds in the teenagers' voices. "Haha and Oh my god! Kuga, she screamed out our names." Midori was practically lying on the floor while Alyssa stood about her and sighed. She did admit it was slightly funny but Midori, as usual, was taking it too far.

"You two will give someone a heart attack one day." Alyssa sighed feeling slightly exasperated.

'Awe, lighten up Alyssa, we're just having fun! Mashiro has the perfect creepy voice." Midori said standing up. Alyssa sighed and hit Midori over the head.

"Idiot." Alyssa started walking back towards the front of the school when Midori jumped up and grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey Ali, what are you doing? We have to wait for Kuga and the others before we leave, and I have to see Yohko." Alyssa snatched her arm out of Midori's hold and glared at her. Sometimes she wished she had a partner that wasn't so . . . annoying.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" She hated when people were so informal with her when they needed to be professional.

"No, you said not to call you Alyssa." Midori sung out her name and she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"I told you to call me Searrs you idiot. Kuga and the others can take care of themselves. We have a job to do." Alyssa started walking back towards the front of the school where they parked the car.

"All work and no play, maybe that's it." Midori said following her gorgeous partner and was at least thankful she had a nice ass.

"Maybe that's what?" Alyssa asked mildly curious and noticing where Midori's eyes were put an extra sway in her hips.

"Reason why you're so uptight, it's not that you can't get play, I'm sure you've had a lot of happy happy fun time, except, you don't play. It's always wham bam thank you ma'am for you isn't it Searrs. All refined and I bet you even have a schedule. Ya know, foreplay is there for a reason." Midori smirked and held back her laugh. She almost thought she went too far when Alyssa stood frozen. When she passed her she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the massive blush covering her partner's face.

"What's wrong Searrs?' after looking over her shoulder and seeing that Alyssa finally shut her mouth Midori grinned. Alyssa was so going to kill her. 'I was right wasn't I? It is ma'am and not sir?" Seeing Alyssa's face redden yet again Midori couldn't hold in the giggles this time. She bent over laughing her butt off. She was reminded why Alyssa was her partner, she was just soo fun. As her laughter died down she felt metal press against her back and she froze. Looking over her shoulder Alyssa stood there holding her favorite hand gun against Midori's back.

"Wanna race Midori? See who's faster? You or Miyu?" Alyssa glared at the woman, sure she would never shoot her partner and they both knew that but what was a good threat between friends?

"I think it's ridiculous, that you would name your gun after your dead bird." At this Midori stood up and began walking towards the car. As she reached the parking lot outside the gate she glanced over her shoulder at her favorite blonde and didn't fight back the grin that spread over her face. Alyssa's face was almost as red as Kuga's. Chuckling she opened the car door and released a sigh. Sugiura, infinity. Searrs, zero.

[Hr]

The dark chuckle sounded as if it came from everywhere. Natsuki couldn't pin point its exact location and backed up against the door. She noticed that they were all in a line pressed against the door and she felt so UN cool right now. The laughter that had grown louder was now quieting and the silence was killing her. "Where . . . where are we?" She hated how her voice sounded so soft and little in the silence.

"Do you really want to know?" The dark voice asked again. Natsuki could now make out that it was a female voice and that she was closer than earlier. Her heart rate suddenly sped up even more than it was. She looked to her right and saw Mikoto and Akira holding onto each other and Tate closest to the door handle was on the farthest right. "You are where all the baaaddd little boys and girls go!" At this Natsuki swallowed. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Where the bad little boys and girls go? Hell? Great just fucking great! I'm in hell. Wait, don't you have to die to go to hell? I'm dead! Double fucking great!_

"And. . . And where is that?" Natsuki looked down at Mikoto. The girl was so brave to ask that question when they were obviously dealing with a megalomaniac.

"The principal's office!" The lights flashed on and the group of teenagers all let out a grown at the bright light. Natsuki didn't know how to feel. _The principal's office really? Not hell but the effing principal's office._ She felt her face heat up slightly at her ridiculous thoughts and took her hand away from her eyes. Blinking she noticed a huge spacious room, there was an isle made by two tables and upraised by two steps sat a high backed chair. It reminded Natsuki of the rooms where kings and queens used to sit during fairy tales. She snorted at the setup; _someone sure did think they were high and mighty didn't they?_ Her observation of the room as cut off by extreme chuckles coming from her left. Oh great, so if the voice was a crazy psychopath I would have been the first to die. Looking to her left Natsuki saw a young woman, her face was pale and framed by long purple hair that dipped to her waist. Natsuki noticed the woman sat in a wheel chair and all her bad thoughts from earlier disappeared. The woman in the wheel chair stopped laughing and smiled at the group.

"Hello, my name is Mashiro Kazahana, and I am your principal." The group of teenagers nodded as if afraid to talk and this only made Mashiro laugh more.

"Miss." A quiet voice echoed through the room and in a side door stood another lady. She was tall and had short pink hair.

"All right, all right Fumi, I was just having fun." The wheelchair lady pouted and Natsuki wondered just how big this place was. She could have sworn the only way out was the door behind them, that they were all still pressed up against. Clearing her throat she stepped off the door and walked further into the room

"Miss, it is wrong to scare the students that way." Fumi chastised yet again while walking into the room and going to one of the desks.

"I wasn't scared." Natsuki mumbled under her breath and tried to keep the blush from covering her face. However, it seemed Mashiro heard her because her laughter started up again.

"Hahahaha, suuurrreee you weren't kid. Sure you weren't.' After she got herself under control Mashiro motioned for the other kids still pressed up against the wall to come closer. Noticing the way they all hesitated she almost burst into laughter again if it wasn't for the look Fumi was shooting at the back of her head. 'Anyway, let's get down to business. Why are you kids here?"

The group all looked at each other and then Natsuki stepped forward. _Oh, great make me face the crazy principal by myself. Cowards. _"We're from Searrs orphanage and start school today. We were escorted her by.' Looking around Natsuki didn't see Alyssa or Midori anywhere. _Where could they be?_ Hearing someone clear their throat Natsuki realized she cut off mid-sentence, blushing she stuttered. "Mi –mi-Midori and Alyssa. We need class schedules." The principal nodded and smiled. Sharing a glance with the pink haired lady called "Fumi"; Natsuki noticed Fumi brought over a white folder. The principal pulled out three pieces of paper.

"Natsuki Kuga?" The principal called looking over the room and Natsuki stepped forward. The principal handed her the paper and she nodded her thanks. After doing Akira and Tate the same way she pulled out the last piece of paper. "Mikoto Minagi?" The younger girl strode forward and with a polite bow of her head accepted the paper. "Minagi, Fumi will take you to your classes in the other building on campus. Mikoto nodded but refused to look up. Natsuki knew she was worried but had no idea of how to help her without embarrassing her. Looking at the others she saw similar reactions.

"Can . . . Can I stay with them?" Mikoto's quiet voice broke the silence as she pointed to their group. Now that she thought of it, Mikoto must be terrified; this was the first time any of them were separated.

"I'm sorry dear but you aren't in the right grade level for this building." Mashiro felt sorry for the poor girl. She looked as if she were about to cry. Glancing behind her and Fumi she had an idea. "How about this, you can stay here during lunch, and eat with them. Go to the rest of your classes, and they will meet you at your building when the last of your classes end?" Mikoto's eyes brightened for many reasons, lunch being one of them, but the other of not being separated from her "family" so soon. She looked at the woman and nodded her head exuberantly.

Mikoto ran to the woman and after practically jumping in her lap and squeezing her to death said "Thank you!" This caused Mashiro to giggle, the girl was extremely adorable.

"No problem dear, now' Mashiro turned her chair toward the other three teenagers standing around to the side awkwardly 'Fumi will escort you three to your classes." The three nodded and then Fumi stood and walked towards the door.

"Please follow me." Natsuki hesitated, and took a last second glance at Mikoto to make sure she was alright. She then followed the pink haired woman out of hell. . .err the principal's office. Grinning slightly at her own joke she was elbowed by Tate.

"Why are you smiling?" He whispered softly and Natsuki blushed slightly. Instead of answering she walked ahead of him while bumping his shoulder. Tate stood there for a second wondering if he will ever understand girls; especially the bi-polar ones that he seems to surround himself with on a daily basis.

The entire second story seemed to consist of the science lab and classes, Fumi was rambling off places and taking turns so fast Natsuki was still completely lost. It turns out Tate's third period class was on the second story while Akira's and her own were on the third. It felt uneasy to just wave by as Tate stepped into the room and Natsuki started to feel incredibly nervous.

Akira cast Natsuki a glance as they climbed the stairs to the third floor, it turns out this part of the school was made like a triangle like literally. They had a west wing and an east wing that made up the two lines and the two wings were connected by bridges in between the two buildings signifying the "point". Again Natsuki wondered how the city could afford this considering how broke it was. She almost asked until they stopped at another door and Fumi motioned for Akira to step inside. So Akira's class was in the East building along with Tate's, and that left Natsuki to her own thoughts. She hopped she remembered where everyone was, excluding Mikoto, in case they had to bail out of here.

"Your class resides in the West wing; we have to cross the bridge." Fumi opened one of the doors at the end of the hall and right behind it was a small bridge connecting this floor of the East wing to the West. Natsuki nodded and followed Fumi out across the bridge. She was slightly nervous and even though she never considered herself particularly afraid of heights she kept telling herself to not look down. Except she couldn't really help herself, the sun was high in the sky and was centered directly between the other two buildings. Natsuki could see a lake at the very center of the campus with a track that circled it. She could see tennis courts to the left and saw a building she assumed was the cafeteria due to the sign on the building. Fumi cleared her throat and Natsuki blushed. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Fumi was already on the other side of the bridge, blushing she apologized and hurried to catch up.

The door opened up into a long hallway, identical to the other wing of the building. Fumi walked down the hall and Natsuki followed. Her stomach started to cramp slightly and she breathed deep before releasing the breath to calm her nerves. The hallway had never seemed so long before in her entire life and it seemed a lot colder now than it had outside. Wiping her hands on her skirt Natsuki noticed Fumi stop by a door and turned to watch Natsuki come closer.

"Here is your class. I believe it is Literature is it not?" Natsuki nodded in answer after glancing at her paper to make sure. She then turned facing the door. Fumi smiled at the girl who was obviously nervous. She laid a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and then turned to walk away, it was her teachers job to handle her now.

Seeing Fumi walk down the hallway Natsuki took one more deep breath and tried to slide the door open. The problem was, the door was a lot lighter than Natsuki expected and ended up slamming the door to the other side. She already felt the blush rising to her cheeks and Natsuki looked down in embarrassment as she heard the entire class go quiet. "Ara, what do we have here?" A soft, sweet sounding voice with an odd accent filled the room causing Natsuki to look up from the floor. Snapping her head up the only thing Natsuki could see was deep crimson.

[Hr]

_**Whoowh, ok, don't hate me. I know that was so evil to literally add Shizuru in at the very last paragraph. For that I am sorry. Tell me how you like the first chapter so far? (AKA as read and review) I'm eager to know what yall lovely readers think. Oh, and if there is any questions so far let me know I'll be glad to answer. Hope everyone liked it. Have a great day and Smile a beautiful smile **_____


End file.
